Let's Just Be Children
by Penelopee13
Summary: A series of one shots that will probably go in order with plenty of flashback into their pasts. Clintasha xoxo Review please!(:
1. Chapter 1

Nat's POV:

I stare at the pregnancy test in shock and bite my lip. My hands shake as I let it fall in the sink as I look at myself in the mirror. _It has to be false! The Red Room took this from me, I can't be pregnant!_

"I-It's false, it has to be!" I hiss to myself and turn away to go to the bedroom trying to think of how this happened. Images of Clint and I getting married, celebrating and the past few months together in this house flash through my mind.

_"Marry me, Nat!" Clint calls to me and lets another arrow fly at the man trying to shoot me._

_"What?! Are you crazy, Hawk?" I shriek diving back into out safe spot behind crates of drugs and look at him._

_"No, I just want you to be mine. We've been together for years now, Nat! Make me the happiest man and marry me!" He yells over a roar of pain from me shooting and grips my wrist pulling me in a deep kiss._

_I cup his cheek taking in this bliss in the middle of insanity here in Budapest and look up in his eyes to see raw emotions. "Yes."_

_Clint grins widely and we finish the mission with multiple injuries. The second I get cleared to leave the hospital wing on base, he pulls me to his quarters to sit me on the bed and gets out a ring from a safe. "I've had this for a while in hopes you'd say yes. I knew I had to ask last week because I can't risk losing you on a mission and not knowing what we could've been."_

Images of our short, simple wedding flash through my brain and I smile softly laying back on the bed as I remember every sweet moment we've had. Everything from him just being there for me to spoiling me with gifts after a big fight.

_Will he want us to have kids? I know he's always wanted a family but right __now__... _I think biting my lip nervously and sigh checking the time on my phone. 4:37p.m., good I have time to prepare before he Skype's me around 7.

I quickly get up and go downstairs to the large kitchen I fell in love with the second we looked at this house. I grab a mug from the cabinet and make myself some hot chocolate like Clint does to calm me down. I glance down at the set of rings that I only wear while we are in safe places or alone.

_I sit in Clint's lap pressed close and he takes my left hand to play with my rings while we look up at the stars. I smile as he presses his lips to my knuckles and wraps his arms around me nuzzling my neck._

_"I love you, Nat." He mutters against my skin and I shudder slightly leaning closer._

_"I love you too, Clint…" I whisper kissing his jaw and turns on my side so our faces are inches apart. "We're married."_

_"We sure are, baby." He grins and strokes my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "And it feels right…I don't care what anyone says, this was meant to happen."_

I smile at the memory and sigh going to get in the bathtub trying to preoccupy myself until he gets online. I lower into the hot, bubbly water with a sigh and lean back trying to just relax before telling him the news.

_Should I even tell him over a video call or wait until her gets home?_ I think as I get out of the tub wrapping a towel around myself and stand in front of the mirror to pull my hair up.

I grab my favorite black lace shorts to pull on and one of Clint's grey S.H.I.E.L.D hoodies to stay warm. I walk downstairs to go in our library we had to have for our different studies through the years and sit in the large desk chair. I fold my legs under myself and turn on the laptop we both use at home. I log into my Skype, which only a few people know about, knowing he'll be on any minute.

I waste some time checking the news online and turns on CNN on TV too. I sit back watching the TV above the fireplace to my left and turn my head when my laptop rings. I smile muting the news and answer the call.

"Hey, Hawk." I grin seeing his face come on screen with minimum scratches and one bruise on his jaw.

"Hi, beautiful! I missed you!" Clint smiles widely leaning back against a plain headboard with the laptop on his legs and places one hand behind his head.

"I missed you too. How was the mission?" I ask leaning on the desk with my arms.

"Alright but no fun without you." He winks and takes a drink of water.

"Yes, it's been quite boring without you except for today." I bite my lip and look down at my hands shaking a bit. _Oh it's just Clint!_

"And what happened today, Nat?" He raises a brow and watches me intently.

I take a deep breath and look up at the screen. "Remember how we talked about family stuff after we got married? I told you I didn't think it would ever happen because of the Red Room taking that from me and that I couldn't be a mother…"

Clint nods and watches me. "You also said that the Red Room took away your ability to love but you fell for me."

I smile softly and nod leaning back in my chair. "I'm pregnant."

He stares at me and then shakes his head. "What?"

"Turn your hearing aids up, hawk." I mutter and sign I'm pregnant to tease him.

Clint watches me closely and fights a smile from spreading across his face. "What do you want to do? Are you happy with this?"

"Well, I've been thinking all day about this…and I know it will cause a lot of changes in our lives but I'm willing to try. If you can make me feel emotions I never thought I'd feel again and be happily married to you then I know we can do this together." I nod and tear up looking at him as I think back at our lives for the past few years.

"Nat…" He says and runs his hands down his face grinning. "I love you so much and I can't wait to get home to kiss you. I'm so happy you said what I was going to. It will change things in our lives but it's _our_ child and we will love, protect, care for and best the best for _our_ child."

I nod wiping away a stray tear and smile. "I know we will, baby."

"I'll be home tomorrow night, Nat. I promise and then we'll celebrate." Clint says and grins winking at me.

"I love you and will see you soon." I giggle ending the call and sigh happily. _Worried for nothing._

* * *

_**So tell me what you think! The next chapter might take awhile for me to post because of school so be patient!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ Nat's POV:**

_The bitter cold seeps through my fur coat I stole from the Red Room's closet before running away from the horrid place. I quickly walk down an alley and pass various apartment doors pulling the scarf higher on my face. For the first time in years, I'm not here to kill but here to find refuge. _

_I quickly turn hearing the footsteps behind me and gasp as a man pushes me against the brick wall with a knife at my throat. I look up at him with no fear or weakness because of my training. His blue-grey eyes pierce mine and I raise my chin._

_"Do it…go ahead, do me a favor." I rasp in a heavy Russian accent and feel my strength crumble just wanting this guilt of murder to end. _

_He stares at me and I feel his knife drop from my neck. "No, you're not a killer."_

_I shake my head and pull the gun from my hip aiming at his head. "No?"_

_"No, I see it in your eyes. No murder would feel guilt or look so innocent. I can help you, Romanoff." The man says stepping back without a flinch and puts the knife away. "I can offer you a life where you can feel safe and with no guilt."_

_I raise a brow and study him seeing a quiver of black arrows on his back matching the bow across his chest. I lower the gun without loosening my grip and keep my eyes on him. "Who are you and how do you know me?"_

_"Hawkeye from S.H.I.E.L.D, sent to kill you but I don't think I will unless you misbehave." The Hawkeye says and nods crossing his arms over his broad chest. _

_"I don't like you and certainly don't trust you, Hawkeye." I say coldly and nod glaring at him._

_"Nice to know but my offer stands." He looks at me and I see genuine care in his blue-grey eyes. For the first time in my life, I start to trust a man to actually help me._

I wake suddenly and sigh feeling a warm arm over my waist with a hand on my small baby bump. I smile softly and turn to face the man I trusted with my life all those years ago. I stroke his cheek with my thumb and smile feeling his arms tighten around me.

"Clint…" I whisper softly and he hums nuzzling my hand. I watch as his eyes slowly open to meet mine and he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Morning, beautiful." Clint smiles and kisses my nose then forehead rubbing my back. "How did you sleep?"

I smile softly at him and lean close laying my head on his chest. "I dreamed about when we first met in Russia."

"Ah…good times." He grins and plays with a piece of my hair. "I liked your hair blonde that time, it made you look so pure."

"Even though I was the most impure woman in Russia." I mutter sitting up and feels his hand on my stomach. I look at him as he sits up rubbing my belly in circles and leans in to press his forehead on mine. I smile softly and cup his cheek looking into those deep blue-grey eyes that I only I see love through.

"How are our babies today?" He grins and I kiss him softly placing my hand over his.

"They're good…hungry, actually." I bite my lip and he gets up then scoops me into his arms. I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck loosely. "You're crazy, Hawk."

"That's why you love me." Clint smirks and carries me all the way downstairs to the kitchen to sit me on the counter. I roll my eyes and shake my head thinking of how he's been like this since we found out we're having twins.

I look up at him and smile as he stands in front of me bare chested kissing my head. I place my hands on his sides and catch his lips against mine in a deep kiss. His hands run along my hips and I smile on his lips pulling away hearing the phone ring.

"Hello?" I answer quickly and Clint kisses my neck.

"Hi, Natasha. It's Phil, let me in the gate." Phil Coulson says and I push Clint off to hop down to punch in the code by the door.

"Alright, you're in." I say hanging up and come back in the kitchen to see Clint making eggs. "Coulson's coming up the drive."

"I figured, you don't push me off for very many men." Clint smirks and I shove him gently taking over for him.

I make six eggs and put bread in the toaster as Clint makes our coffee. I put on some bacon and Coulson comes in shaking hands with Clint.

_I watch as Hawkeye and his handler argue with a man I now know as Director Fury. Fury is yelling at the young assassin for not following orders and bringing me here. I look around the large room to find a quiet way out and just go back to Russia._

_"You weren't supposed to bring her in, Barton!" Fury barks and Hawkeye sighs looking back at me for a moment._

_"But, sir I see that she's not who they made her to be, she's different." He says and I look at him. "I know what she's seen and feel like I can help her. Please, sir I want to try and if I can't I'll handle it." _

_The director sighs and looks at the handler. "They are both yours to deal with, Coulson."_

_"Yes, sir." The handler nods and turns to me offering a hand. "Phil Coulson."_

_I glance at Hawkeye and he nods. "Trust me, he'll help you more than you think."_

_I shake hands with him and follow the two men around as the give me a grand tour of headquarters which is on a huge flying ship. I take everything in and after a long time with the two of the men I learn that I am safe here._

I smile at Phil and hug him from the side. "Wow, you've gotten big fast."

I shoot him a glare and sigh. "Thanks, I think."

"That's why we wanted you to come over." Clint says and winks at me as I set the island with plates.

"Oh…why is that, Mr. and Mrs. Barton?" Coulson says and sit on a stool looking at us. He is one of few we have trusted to know we are married.

I grin at Clint as we sit too and take his hand in mine. "We're having twins!"

"A boy and a girl!" Clint nods excitedly and kisses my cheek.

"Oh no…a baby Hawk and a little Widow running around." Phil Coulson groans playfully and then grins happy that his two favorite agents are together like this.

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long guys but my weekend was crazy and school. I will try to post more by next week. Review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ~ Clint's POV: **

"She's gone into labor, Clint." Phil says over my common line and I let my arrow fly into my target's chest.

"What?!" I hiss and stand from my position looking to see if anyone has seen me.

"Nat's fine but she needs you. I'm sending an extraction team now, should be there in an hour. I'll stay with her until you get here." Phil says quickly and I work my way down the twelve flights of stairs.

"Thanks, Coulson. I owe you one again." I say rushing down knocking an arrow just in case and turn to go down another flight.

"Imagine that, Barton." The handler chuckles and I hear Nat curse in Russian.

"Hey, wait. Let me talk to her." I hit the fifth floor quickly and hear the rustling over the comm link being switched over.

"Clint?" Nat says quickly and I can sense her relaxing.

"Hi, beautiful. Listen, I'm so sorry I'm not there right now but I will be there soon." I say knowing I should've turned down this mission with her being so close to the due date.

"You better be here, Hawk…I can't do this without you." She says tiredly and it breaks my heart.

"Yes you can, Nat. If I'm not there, which I hope I will be on time…you can do this for our babies." I tell her and stop seeing two security guys at the bottom of the first floor stairs. I stand at the top of the second floor stairs. "Crap, I have to goons on ground level."

Nat curses in Russian and talks to Coulson as I grip my bow. "Fight, don't kill but don't you get hurt, Clinton Barton."

I chuckle slightly and throw my bow across my chest tightening my wrist guards. "Piece of cake, baby. I'll see you soon, alright?"

"You better and call me once you get on the jet." She says and groans as another contraction hits.

"I love you, Tasha." I whisper to her and take on the two men.

"I love you too, Hawk." I hear her say before one goon punches me in the jaw. I groan turning to kick him down and knock him out. The other faces me with a smirk and a gun in hand pointing it at my chest.

I quickly grab the gun I keep as a backup from my side pocket and aim it at his head. "You shoot, you die."

I shoot him quickly and he falls to the floor as I turn punching the fire alarm. I switch up the guns between the men and run out the back door into an alley way. I rush down through the alleys and try not to think of Nat going in labor without me.

I enter the cramped, dark safe house and shut the door pulling off my arm guards. I drop them in my bag on the bed and open my case to put my bow in. I take off my quiver of ten arrows and lay them beside my bow before striping off the rest of my weapons I have for emergencies. I pack them all away in their proper places in my bags.

_"Gosh, Clint you're a neat freak!" Nat groans and lays across the plain bed we get in this ugly hotel room in Bulgaria. _

_"No, I just like to have everything in its place." I say putting away our weapons from the mission to destroy a drug deal._

_Nat laughs the laugh only I get to hear and watches me finish up. I close up the case and put it at the end of the bed._

_"Don't worry; I still have these two guns out." I tell her and hand her a hand gun she likes putting mine beside the lamp. I sit on the bed as she puts her gun under her pillow and lies beside me._

_"I'm glad this was an easy mission." She murmurs as I lay down pulling her close to kiss her forehead._

_ "Me too…means we get time to relax." I grin and tuck a piece of her now blonde hair bind her ear. "I really like the blonde, baby."_

_"Oh you do?" Nat grins and pushes me on my back to kiss me softly. I wrap my arms around her small frame._

_"Yes, it brings out your eyes more than dark brown you had." I run my hands along her back and gently kiss her lovingly. We lay cuddled up and kissing for the next hour before falling asleep with our lips just inches apart._

I hear the jet arrive within the hour and grab my bags to get on. I nod to the two agents piloting the jet and strap myself in for the short 45 minute ride back.

-XOXOXOXO-

I grab my bags and rush in to go to the hospital wing of the base. I stop seeing a few nurses and then a smile graces my face when I hear a string of curse words in Russian.

"That's my wife." I mutter jogging in the direction of her voice and quickly enter the room. "Nat, baby…I'm here!"

"Вот дерьмо!" Nat curses and then looks up at me as I take her hand from Phil's. "О, мой ястреб ... ты здесь." (Oh, my hawk…you're here!)

I smile seeing her eyes and lean down to kiss her sweaty head gently. "Да, я здесь красивые. Я обещал, что будет, и я не мог упустить это." (Yeah, I'm here beautiful. I promised I would be and I could not miss this.)

I lace our fingers and stay leaned down to her to lock eyes with her. "Tell me everything, beautiful."

"Well, I'm dilated to nine and about to start pushing but it hurts, Clint." She says looking at me and frowns hating pain in that region from being raped so many times in Russia.

"I know, my baby…It's okay, it' almost over and we'll be seeing our babies." I nod and cup her face gently kissing her softly. I feel her hands slide over mine and kiss back deeper. "We've got this…we can do this, Nat."

She nods and squeezes my hands tight as another contraction hits. I frown as she groans laying her head back and I lace our fingers. I turn slightly sitting in the chair Phil was in and look to see him gone now.

After another thirty minutes, the doctor comes in telling Nat it's time to push. I stay close to her side and she clinches my hand with most of her strength. I wince slightly and wipe the sweaty hair out of her face as she keeps pushing.

"О, мой бог! Ебать! Я-я не могу этого сделать, Клинт!" Nat yells and cries hurting since she hasn't been able to push our babies out.

"Yes, you can. You're the strongest woman I know, Natasha and you can do this!" I lean down looking her in the eyes and kiss her fingers right above her wedding ring. "For our babies…"

She nods and I hold her knee like I was told as she grips my arm hard. I grin as the doctor says one more push before hearing our baby boy's cries fill the room. Nat lays her head back with a sigh and smiles softly.

"Good, good…the girl should be coming in a minute. Agent Barton, you may cut the cord." The doctor says and I cut the umbilical cord grinning.

"'See I told you, Nat…look at our baby boy." I say turn to kiss Nat gently and she smiles. "One more time for our girl."

"Right, our baby girl." She grins and cups my cheek gently before looking at our boy.

I smile and after another long hour minutes, the nurses are handing us our babies wrapped in a blue and pink blanket. I grin holding our girl against my chest and watching her small face with little light red curls on the top of her head. I look at Nat who is holding our boy staring awe and stroking his chubby cheek. I smile sitting beside her and she kisses our girl's head as I kiss Nat's.

"What names did you pick?" Phil asks coming in with Maria Hill in tow and Director Fury.

"For our baby boy, Lucas Francis Barton." Nat grins and I look at her a bit shocked that she used my family name, Francis. I smile and kiss her softly.

"Thank you." I whisper to her and smile holding our girl. "And this little princess is Aliyah Katherine Barton."

Nat gasps looking up at me and smiles. "You picked a Russian name."

"Just for you, my love." I kiss her temple and we hold our babies close feeling like we both could take on the world for them.

* * *

_**Okay, sorry it took so long but school has kept me busy. What do you think of the names? Review? I'll give you a cookie!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ~ Nat's POV:**

_I am dressed in a floor length plum colored lace gown and my hair is short blonde for this mission to seduce then let Clint shoot the man who has been doing drug deals here in Paris. I eye our mark from a distance and take a flute of Champaign as it passes by. I turn looking out the large window into twilight in front of the Eiffel Tower and sigh seeing how beautiful it is. _

_"A penny for your thoughts, Widow?" Clint's soft voice invades my ear through our comm link and I can practically feel him watching me from the second floor balcony._

_"Just keep your eyes on the target, Hawkeye." I say to him and turn glancing up at him._

_"He seems to be enjoying you at the moment, watching you intently." He says with a bit of frustration in his tone and looks at me. "I can shoot him with a gun here no problem."_

_"No, Hawk. Too much of a scene and you're just upset that I turned you down again." I mutter and notice the target coming in my direction. _

_"Watch him, he's got a pistol on his right coat pocket." He says quickly and I see him walk off with a woman I know as the target's wife._

_I flirt, talk, laugh and practically throw myself at the man and feel absolutely ridiculous as always. After about an hour, I excuse myself to talk with Clint about a plan on how to finish the job quicker. A few minutes later I am coming back to the man but he is stand there with his wife draped over his arm and Clint talking with him. _

_"Ah, there she is. Hi, beautiful." Clint grins at me and opens his arms like we haven't seen each other all while giving me a look to play along._

_"Hi." I smile widely go to his outstretched arms hugging his neck and he kisses my cheek. I lean in close and whisper gripping his shoulder. "What are you doing?"_

_"I told his wife I am here with someone and she wanted me to meet him." He rushes and holds me to him. _

_I sigh quietly and shake it off as the other couple asks how long we've been together. Clint answers two years and grins holding my waist gently as I lean into him. I slowly begin to relax knowing I trust his plans and know we will get the job done peacefully as always. I laugh at something he says and we look at each other genuinely feeling happy together._

_I suck in a breath as one of the target's body guards bumps into me and Clint pulls me against his chest protectively. I sigh in relief as Clint calms himself before grabbing the guy and I bite my lip at how I'm suddenly feeling safe in my partner's arms. I shake myself mentally but the feeling remains and I suddenly realize how much I love Clint. _

_The way he laughs, the way he touches me like a best friend, the way he always watches my back, the y his arms are around me right now. I smile now knowing I am in love with my partner and best friend, Clint Barton._

I jerk awake feeling two small bodies at my feet and sit up with a smile. I see my two babies crawling up my legs and Clint standing at the foot of the bed with a grin.

"They wanted their mommy." He smiles and goes to lie on his side of the bed.

"They did?" I grin and pull them up into my arms as the giggle cutely. "Good morning, my babies."

"Mama!" Lucas squeals and cuddles into my chest.

"Hi, my little hawk." I smile kissing his sandy hair and hug him close. I gave him the nickname because he looks so much like his father with his hair color, smile, and laugh with exception of my green eyes.

"Mama!" Aliyah says patting my cheek to get my attention and bounces on my leg.

"Hi, princess." I pull her close with one arm and kiss her red curls. Clint gave her the nickname shortly after being born and it stuck. She looks just like me and even acts like me but has her daddy's blue eyes. I smile as she crawls up against Clint's chest happily and babbling excitedly.

I smile happily and watch our 13 month babies cuddle in between us. Both of them are our world now and we would be lost without them in our lives to keep us active. Clint likes to call them our full time mission since they tend to be very mischievous like us and are always getting into stuff.

I sit up and take Lucas up into my arms as I get up. "Let's get some breakfast."

Clint follows carrying Aliyah and we all go downstairs to the kitchen. We put them in their rightful highchairs and split up getting their meal.

I grab some fruit from the refrigerator and Clint steps behind me grabbing the milk before kissing my head. I smile and turn to kiss him softly leaning into him.

"Hi, beautiful." He whispers as our noses touch gently and his free hand strokes my cheek.

I grin and close my eyes for moment breathing in his unique smell I can't get enough of. "Hi, my hawk."

We both grin and pull back laughing as both of our babies squeal trying to get our attention. I cut up the fruit in pieces and get them each a handful of Cheerios as Clint gives them their sippy cups with milk.

I start the coffee and grab two mugs as Clint leans on the counter watch the babies. Lucas and Aliyah eat their food messily and then start throwing it at each other. Clint laughs quietly and I turn seeing them before starting to laugh.

"Definitely our kids, huh?" Clint chuckles and pulls me into his arms.

"Yes, true kids of assassins." I nod leaning my backside against him and laugh loudly as Aliyah slaps at Lucas earning banana mush in her hair.

* * *

_**Sorry it is a little bit shorter but it's cute! Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ~ Clint's POV:**

I wake with a jolt and frown as I hear Lucas crying from his room down the hall. I quickly get up and run down to his room smelling that he's been sick before seeing him curled up on his bed.

"What's wrong, little buddy?" I ask going to him and carefully picks him up avoiding the mess on the edge of his bed.

"I gots sick and I tired, daddy." He whimpers and I frown taking him to the big bathroom in my room. I sit him on the counter taking off his shirt to put it in the laundry basket and kiss his head.

"Come on, bud. Let's get you cleaned up and you can sleep with me." I nod and get him in the tub to wash him off. I wrap him up in a towel and sit him on the bed while I go get him fresh clothes to sleep in.

"Daddy?" Aliyah's voice makes me stop in the hall turning to look at her with her bunny in hand and messy red curls all over the place.

"Hi, princess. Lucas got sick and you should be in bed." I tell her and kneel down to her. She looks up at me with big sad eyes and leans into me. "What's wrong?"

"Miss mommy…" She mumbles into my chest and I sigh nodding. I kiss her head gently hating that Nat had to leave last week to evaluate Tony Stark for Fury and pretend to be the billionaire's assistant.

"I know you do, baby…now, get back to bed. I don't want you getting sick like Lucas." I get her back in her pink and purple bed with her favorite bunny that Phil gave her for her first birthday.

I go back to the master bedroom seeing Lucas curled up in Nat's spot and I quickly get him in his blue pajamas. I throw the towel in the bathroom before sliding in bed and pull him to me.

"Daddy, when mommy coming home?" He ask cuddling into my chest and looks up at me Nat's bright green eyes.

"She'll be home as soon as she can, bud. I'll let you and Ali talk to her tomorrow when she calls." I rub his back and he smile slightly cuddling closer. "Go to sleep, little hawk."

I kiss the top of his head and smile softly as I hold him close. "Daddy, can you help me shoot tomorrow?"

"Sure, bud." I grin and feel proud that he likes archery like I do. I feel him falling asleep and I yawn myself starting to drift dreaming of the first time I taught Nat about archery.

_I enter my personal sector of targets at the S.H.I.E.L.D target range and look at the wall of different bows they have made for me. I grab black recurve bow and quiver of regular arrows to shoot at moving targets. I sit the quiver against the stand by my left leg and flip the switch to start the moving targets. I nock an arrow quickly and raise my right arm to aim at the target dead ahead. I take a deep breath through my nose and exhale slowly through my mouth to relax my mind, letting the arrow fly right into the bull's eye. I smirk and quickly nock another arrow aiming at the dummy target off to my right and then keep hitting different targets as the move around._

_After a full quiver of arrows, a gunshot sounds whizzing past my head to make my last arrow hit slightly to the left by hardly an inch. I glare and turn aiming an arrow at my redheaded partner who is the only one with good enough aim to hit my arrows. _

_"Hi." Nat smirks and walks over to ladder leading up to a loft where I can practice shooting from above. _

_"Why must you alter my shot?" I roll my eyes and step towards her kissing her cheek. I then turn to enter the range to remove my arrows from the targets and come back seeing my girlfriend for the past year sitting against the ladder._

_"It gets you worked up which is really cute." She giggles and looks up at me as i put the arrows back in the quiver._

_I shake my head and put my bow back to retrieve the one I use on missions. This bow is very special to me and holds a sentimental value to it. I shake it out of its collapsed form touching the grip buttons to activate the quiver of specialized arrows. I smirk at Nat as I sling the quiver across my back and take my stance._

_"Which arrow first?" I look at her out of the corner of my eye and keep my fingers on the dials to tell which arrowhead I want to use other than a regular point._

_"Wielding at the dummy." She answers and I dial the combination quickly nocking the arrow. I let it fly at a dummy and we watch the dummy turn into flames then ashes._

_"Come here, Nat." I turn to her and offer a hand. She takes it and stands looking at me curiously. "Have you ever fired a bow?"_

_"No, I never had to." She answers and watches me as I pull around to where I was standing. _

_"Well, you're about to." I nod and turn her around so her back is to me before going to grab the other easy bow. I come back around her to place it in her hand and hand her an arrow. "Nock it."_

_I watch her as she nocks the arrow correctly and lifts it to take aim. I lace my hands on her shoulders seeing how tense she is taking a stance that is pure dominance. _

_"Relax, beautiful." I whisper in her ear placing my left hand over hers where it's gripping the bow and reach around to help her pull the string back the right way. "Deep breath and release in three, two, one…"_

_I feel her take a breath and our fingers release the string to let the arrow hit the bull's eye with a thud. I smile and hug her close as we look at our handy work that looks perfect. _

I wake slowly and see Lucas is out of bed. I rub my eyes and get up to follow my children's laughs downstairs to the living room. I get them breakfast and eat with them watching as they talk to me excitedly.

"Alright. Who wants to go shoot a few arrows?" I smirk and stand cleaning their faces as they nod.

I take them down to the basement where we have a private shooting range underground to keep it quit. I take turns with them shooting special arrows that can't hurt them at all. I smile as they at least hit the target a few times and laugh when Aliyah pouts like Nat when she misses. This is why I sometimes like when my wife has a solo mission; it gives me time with our amazing kids and act like a dad.

* * *

_**What did you think? Should I do a continuation in Nat's POV?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ~ Nat's POV:**

I wake early frowning when I don't feel Clint's arms around me and sit up slowly. I rub my eyes tiredly thinking of him as he's in New Mexico with Coulson working on some security thing and has orders to stay until notified he can leave. After the kids were born, he decided to join a military branch of S.H.I.E.L.D and only take on a few solo missions when necessary besides the ones with me.

I slowly get up and sigh looking out the windows to see the sky turning from purple to blue. I smile hugging Clint's shirt around me tighter and sigh wishing he was here to look at this too.

I quickly go downstairs to make myself some coffee and gasp seeing Lucas on top of the island digging in the cookie jar. "Lucas Francis Barton! What do you think you're doing?"

He stops immediately and turns to me with big, scared, blue eyes looking just like Clint would if I had caught him. "Mommy, I got hungry."

"Then why didn't you come get me, my little hawk." I shake my head and pick him up dropping the cookie he had back in the cookie jar. "Let's get you some real breakfast."

Lucas nods and leans his head on my shoulder as I look to see Aliyah coming in as well. I sit him down in his spot at the table and Ali climbs up beside him in her spot. I kiss her head before turning to get them their breakfast and my coffee.

"Mommy, when daddy gonna call?" Aliyah asks watching me as I fix their plates.

"Hopefully soon, princess." I tell her with a sad smile as I give them their plates of fruit and cereal with milk. I sit across from them in the booth/nook that we use as a kitchen table and hold my coffee mug in both hands.

_I sit at the new kitchen table looking out at the deck and to the wooded backyard. Clint and I just moved in about two days ago and love it here knowing it's exactly what we need to escape from the darker worlds of our missions. I smile sipping my coffee from the mug he gave me for Christmas and turn my head seeing him come in._

_"Our bedroom is almost done." He says with a smile and I gaze at him wearing low-rise jeans and a shirt with paint splatters all over him._

_"Good, maybe we can sleep in an actual bed tonight." I grin getting up and cross the room to kiss him softly._

_"I didn't hear you complaining since I was practically your pillow." Clint smirks and wraps his arms around my waist._

_I laugh and stand on my toes to kiss him gently. "I wasn't but we've slept in worse conditions."_

_He nods and leans down nuzzling my neck. I smile wrapping my arms around his neck and kiss his temple._

_"Well, well…never thought I'd see the day when Hawkeye and Black Widow would be so happy living together." Coulson's voice interrupts us and we turn looking at him in the kitchen doorway._

_I cross my arms and look at him smiling slightly. "You knew it would happen way before we even did."_

_"Yeah, the day I brought you back he said I had fallen for you." Clint rolls his eyes and grabs a mug to pour coffee in._

_"I wasn't wrong, was I?" Phil grins and leans on the doorframe. "I brought the weapons you wanted for here. Fury is still asking why you need them."_

_"Tell him we got a place and need them with us." I say nodding and Clint pulls me back into his arms. _

_"Just show me where to put the weapons, love birds." The handler chuckles and Clint nods leading the way down into the three level, sound-proof, ammo-proof basement. _

_"Best investment we ever made with this house." Clint says as he helps Phil put the weapons in their respective spots around the room. I nod in agreement and pick up a simple pistol I use all the time on missions. _

_"I told you it would be since we need to do something other than sex in this house." I tell him and place the gun back in its place._

_"Oh really? Come on, you two! Stop mentioning your sex life around me!" Phil glares at me and I shrug slightly not really caring since he always gets embarrassed by it. _

_"Sorry, Phil. That's just us. Crazy in love and don't care who knows it." Clint grins as he walks over to me and kisses me deeply hugging my waist._

_That's just us. Crazy in love and don't care who knows it._ His voice echoes in my head as I turn my gaze back to my children. I smile seeing how much they are like us and yet so innocent at just three years of age. I sigh as they giggle together and wish Clint was here knowing he hates missing any moment of their life because we can't even remember being so pure.

I grab my phone taking a picture of them making faces at each other with banana on their faces and send it to Clint. _Good Morning from the babies. We love you. ~Nat_

* * *

**_*hides behind Clint* Don't shoot! I'm sorry it's been so long but I was in a rut and school was taking my time. I'm also sorry it's short but I'm trying to get to a good part I think everyone will get excited for! Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yay I'm excited for this chapter! The underlined parts are lines from the movie so I don't get in trouble for not acknowledging this. Please review and tell me what you think!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 ~ Nat's POV:**

I hiss as a Russian thug slaps my face and then glare at coldly. I stare ahead at the general, Luchkov as he interrogates me getting nothing from me. I look up at the thug as he tips my chair back and I try to get my footing a bit nervously. I raise a brow when the general calls me pretty and question it. I gasp as the thug grabs my face opening my mouth and the general pick up a pair of pliers. I move my jaw as the thug lets it go when the other thug's cell phone rings.

I frown as the general puts the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"We need you to come in." Phil Coulson says in my ear and I roll me eyes.

"Are you kidding? I'm working!" I tell him and he says it's important, I argue saying the general is an idiot while giving him a look.

"Natasha, Barton has been compromised." Phil says and my eyes widen slightly as my heart drops. I feel my blood run cold and then remember this is not the time to breakdown.

"Let me put you on hold." I say and nod to the general to take the phone. When he is close enough I kick his shin, head-butting him and stands with my arms still attached to the chair.

I attack the two thugs and knock them both out without breaking a sweat. I grab the general's leg wrapping a chain around it and let him drop from the open floor turning to grab the phone. I pick it up and my heels. "Where's Barton now?"

"We don't know." My handler answers and I shudder thinking I might lose Clint. I keep walking and bite my lip."

"But he's alive." I say not question because I won't face that.

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy." He answers and I stop in my tracks.

"Coulson, this isn't about Banner it's about my husband!" I practically yell and my body trembles as I think of the kids. "Coulson, where are the kids?"

"I took them to Barney, Nat. They're very safe. The second I knew what happened with Clint, I moved them." He tells me and I sigh in relief making a mental note to call my brother-in-law soon.

"Agent Romanoff, we need you to go get Dr. Bruce Banner. You information files will be in your apartment and you're scheduled to leave in a few hours with a team just in case." Director Fury interrupts on the line and by his voice I know it isn't an option.

"Yes, sir." I answer quickly and the line goes dead. I curse in Russian and frown wishing I had Clint as my backup not a team of random S.H.I.E.L.D agents, I never could play well with others.

I get back to the motel I've been using and go in my small room frowning as I see the familiar TOP SECRET file lying on the bed. I throw my shoes in my open suitcase and pull off my ripped tights sitting down to read the file's instructions. I rub my forehead and sigh getting up to change into more comfortable clothes.

I sit in the small chair by the window and grab my phone hitting number 4 speed dial – Barney Barton. I look out at the moon as the phone rings and try my best not to get upset right now going into the spy mode, hard and distant.

"Hello? Natasha?" Barney's voice, so much like Clint's, breaks my thoughts.

"Oh yeah, Barney…where are they? Are they safe?" I say immediately and bite my lip.

"Yeah, the kids are fine. Asleep on the floor with Liza." He answers and I sigh in relief. "Natasha, what's going on with my brother?"

"He's been compromised, taken by someone from a completely different world. He's a demi-god from legend and a very evil man. Don't speak a word of this to Lucas or Aliyah." I answer and sigh thinking of how much I wish I could just hug my babies. I frown knowing they'd ask about their daddy and I would break my own heart by lying to them telling them he's fine.

"Well, are they tracking him?"

"Yes but nothing. He took a new collapsible bow that doesn't have a tracker yet. We'll find him though…I have to, Barney. I can't lose him and my kids will not grow up fatherless." I say my voice cracking and I wipe away a tear that has fallen down my cheek.

"If anyone can find that crazy boy, you can. He loves you, Lucas and Aliyah more than anything in the world and that can't be lost inside of him. Brainwashed or not." My brother-in-law says and I close my eyes with a sigh.

"I know…Look, I have a mission. Once I get settled from things I'll call and I will talk to my babies. Don't tell them about Clint." I say as a final command and hang up going to get ready to go to India to find Dr. Bruce Banner.

Within a couple of hours I am picked up via Quinjet with about a dozen other S.H.I.E.L.D agents and a few smile sadly as I go to sit near the front of the aircraft. I nod in response knowing they know about Clint and I being partners and more. I strap myself in and lean my head back sleeping for most of the two hour flight.

Upon arriving in India, I get a little girl from a small house nearby to the safe house to find Banner and lead him here at all costs. I persuade him to come into S.H.I.E.L.D and bring him there on the Helicarrier HQ. I show him around quickly running into Coulson and Captain Steve Rogers.

For the next few days, we all are trying our best to think of a plan of action. I do my best to keep my focus away from Clint in danger and just on saving him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 ~ Nat's POV:**

_I collapse on the bed next to Clint and start laughing as I think about what just happened. I close my eyes seeing us tangled together in the shower and our lips never once parting from each other. Our first time together during a very romantic mission where we had to stage as a married couple on their honey moon. I smile as I feel his warm hands wrap around me and his face nuzzle into my neck._

"_That was just what we needed, Nat." His rough voice whispers against my skin and I shiver running my fingers through his short, dirty blonde hair._

"_I agree, my hawk." I kiss his forehead and smile at him. "It took us long enough to realize how we feel. Should have been like this about a year ago."_

_Clint nods and kisses me sweetly rubbing my sides. "I should've just kissed you like that months ago and we could have been like this already."_

_I smile and pull the silky sheets over us as we tangle together more. I kiss him softly and stroke his hair gently cuddling as close as I can. I fall asleep with my head nuzzled into his chest and the feeling of his rough fingertips ghosting over the bare skin of my back._

"Clint!" I jolt awake and turn in bed seeing it's empty. I groan knowing I felt his touch skim across my shoulders and cover my face with my hands. I sob silently and run my fingers through my hair looking around the bunker with a sad sigh.

I turn grabbing my phone off the nightstand seeing it's nearly 3a.m. and look to see three text messages. I open them too see they are from Barney saying the kids are alright and miss me and Clint. I throw the phone near the door and cover my face sobbing.

I eventually make myself get up and get dressed in cat-suit. I zip up my boots and strap my guns to my thighs then check the clock. I put my com-link in my ear and head out the door towards the detention sanction where I know Loki is. If no one else will question where my husband is, I will.

I enter the room silently watching the tall, evil Demi-god pace in his cell where he deserves to be. I cross my arms and Loki stops turning his head slightly.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me." The god grins turning to look at me.

I look at him and raise a brow. "But you figured I'd come."

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton." I demand and bravely look at the man who took the man I love, the man who is the father to my children.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind."

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?" I hiss stepping closer to the glass cage.

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki smirks and I stiffen.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." I half lie and think of all the times Clint has saved my life.

"Tell me." The cruel god demands sitting down on the bench like bed on the other side of the cage.

I sit as well in a chair nearby and the time Clint saved my life by not following his order to kill me flash through my mind. "Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out." I hiss angrily letting my cold, heartless side seep through.

Loki laughs like he sees right through me. "Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?"

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was." I shrug slightly and look at him.

"What is it you want?"

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov's daughter? São Paulo? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?" Loki stands looking angry and I stand as well cautious. "This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC! You lie and kill in the service ofliars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!"

Loki slams his cell, making me flinch slightly and I stare at him a bit shocked.

"I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll spilt his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

I tear up and turn around, walking away from Loki, disgusted and terrified at the thoughts going through my mind. "You're a monster."

"No, you brought the monster."

I turn with a raised brow completely composed and refocused on what I'm doing in here "So, Banner... that's your play."

"What?"

I touch my earpiece and tell Fury what I pulled out of the god. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." I turn looking at Loki with a slight smirk. "Thank you for your cooperation.

* * *

_**Well that was fun to write and can't wait to add more! REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 ~ Nat's POV:**

I walk down the hall and Thor turns a corner ahead of me going to the lab room as well. I heard the argument begin before even entering and the second I do Dr. Banner looks at me angrily.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce growls at me and look at him seriously.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" I ask trying to keep my voice calm despite the fear dwelling in the back of my mind about the other guy coming out.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you." I tell him and cross my arms.

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." I hiss at him knowing how he ignored my flirtatious role I played when we first met.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Banner says breaking his gaze away from me to Fury.

"Because of him." Fury answers and turns pointing to the massive demi-god behind him.

"Me?" Thor raises a brow and looks at Fury.

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned." Fury says and I watch him as well as keeping an eye on Banner.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor says and nods.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled." Fury says looking at everyone in the room.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asks thinking of his past more than likely.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor says and we all look at him a bit confused.

"A higher form?" Steve asks.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Fury states.

"Nuclear deterrent. 'Cause that always calms everything right down." Tony says.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury turns to him and crosses his arms then all hell breaks loose with everyone in the room.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep... I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve says and looks a bit annoyed.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony yells.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor booms.

"Excuse me, did _we_ come to _your_ planet and blow stuff up?" Fury looks at the young god.

"Did you always give your champions such mistrust?" Thor questions.

"Are you all really that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D monitors threats!" I say with a glare thinking of just how mistreated us agents are by SHIELD.

"Captain America is on potential threat potential watch list?" Banner raises a brow.

"You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?" Tony smirks at Steve.

"I swear to God, Stark, one more crack..." Steve growls and glares at Tony.

"Threatening! I feel threatened!" Tony exclaims dramatically.

I roll my eyes at how everyone's egos are rubbing off on each other and we all yell at each other.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor chuckles shaking his head.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb." Banner says looking annoyed.

"You need to step away." Fury warns the doctor.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony grins putting his arm around Steve's shoulders.

Steve pushes Tony off roughly. "You know damn well why! Back off!"

Tony steps up, coming face-to-face with the Captain. "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve hisses looking at Tony not backing down.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony smirks and keeps a stern face.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve glares at the billionaire and I bite back my agreement.

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony says trying to be funny.

Steve smiles shaking his head. "Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

I can practically see Tony snap. "A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve growls and Thor starts laughing.

"You people are so petty... and tiny." The demi-god laughs. Tony rubs his head and moves away from the Captain.

"Yeah, this is a tee..." Banner says and sighs.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..." Fury starts to order and I nod.

"Where? You rented my room." Banner says bitterly.

"The cell was just in case..." Fury starts and sighs.

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" Banner pauses gaining everyone's attention. "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!"

I swallow and look at Banner as her he gets upset at me.

"You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?" Banner growls at me as he picks up Loki's spear that he's been studying. I place my hand over my gun nervously.

"Doctor Banner... put down the scepter." Steve says calmly.

Banner glances down and puts the spear back on the table. We all turn hearing a computer beep and Tony and Banner walk over to it.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all." Banner says bitterly.

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asks as Tony looks at the computer.

Tony mutters; "I can get there faster…"

"Look, all of us..." Steve says looking around the room.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor says broadly and Tony turns to leave, but Steve stops him.

"You're not going alone!"

"You going to stop me?" Tony raise a brow.

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve threatens and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony gets in his face again.

"Put on the suit." Steve hisses never backing down.

"Oh, my God!" Banner mutters from the computer and all of us in the room go flying in all different directions as an explosion sounds from a distance.

I grunt as I hit the metal floor below the lab and look around to see Banner beside me. My eyes widen as I see he is trying to suppress his rage and his face is turning a bit green.

"Doctor... Bruce, you have to fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're going to be okay. Listen to me." I see two approaching SHIELD soldiers arrive to check on me and I furiously wave them away, they run off quickly. "We're going to be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never..."

"_Your life?"_Banner growls sounding angry and his voice has the change in it - the bitter amusement is morphing to a growled threat. Another explosion rocks the carrier and he turns to look at me, transforming just as the lights go out.

"Bruce." I plead trying to get my leg free from under a large pipe.

Banner suddenly starts transforming into the Hulk and gives me one last knowing look. I struggle free of the rubble stops starring in horror and awe. The Hulk, sensing me, turns his head and puts on a face of a disturbing monster. I jolt up the stairs with the Hulk chasing after me. I maneuver like my nickname suggests, a black widow. I roll under a turbine, starting to crawl within the maze of pipes. The Hulk pulls them out from above the cat walk and I fall through under the catwalks, quickly and stealthily escaping. The Hulk lets a roar of rage, unlike anything, primal, and completely not human.

I continuously crawl under the catwalk and the stop as the room vibrates rhythmically. I pull out my gun and slowly walk out onto the catwalk and spins hearing something from behind and then a roar from the Hulk in my face makes me flinch. I fire a shot into a liquid nitrogen pipe that hits the hulk in face and the Hulk smashes it quickly. I begin to run through the maze of corridors and the sound of the monster is coming closer. Finally, I reach a long corridor running as fast as I can on my sore ankle, behind me the Hulk tears up the hallway, coming at me quickly.

I turn to see how far away he is, but the Hulk backhands me into the wall. I groan in pain and look to see the Hulk marking his territory by smashing the floor. A fear I have never felt begins to seep out of my body and I think of my family. The Hulk raises his hand to finish me and I pray to whatever god above that Clint lives through this for our kids. Suddenly, the Hulk is knocked off his feet by Thor who tackles him into the next room.

Still shaken by the Hulk ordeal, I sit there on the floor where the beast hit me, rocking back and forth, after crying for a while for my kids. I keep thinking that this could be the end…my kids may never see their parents again.

"It's Barton. He took our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?" Fury's voice interrupts my thoughts and I sit straighter.

Summoning back all the coolness I can, I touch my earpiece. "This is Agent Romanoff. I copy."

I spring up and run after my husband thinking this is the last chance I can get to have him back. I find Clint walking alone down the catwalk and fall in step behind him. In a lightning fast move, he nocks an arrow, and points it at me. A gasp escapes my lips seeing his eyes an icy blue rather than the cool grey I love and a hand-to-hand fight ensues. I crawl my way around to Clint, kicking his thigh making him drop his bow, but pulls out a knife on me which I know he had on the back of his belt.

Clint and I continue attacking each other in ways we only know how. I kick box him in the face knowing he hates that. Clint takes a swings at me, but I grab his arm expecting it, twisting his arm roughly. He writhers in pain and using his other arm, he tosses the knife over and begins to slash at me in way I taught him. I dodge every move, but find he grabs my hair pulling down in and I'm stuck in a lock hold with him. As he forces the knife down, I bite his wrist as hard as I can to make him let go of the knife. I hop up as he goes down in pain and wraps my legs around his neck, flips him over and arm locks him from behind. I slam his head into a pipe rail remembering that as a resort when one isn't acting out of their own accord. Clint goes down, hard and turns to look up me, almost coming to his real senses and his eyes are greyer.

"Natasha..." Clint mumbles and I swallow coldcocking him to put him out praying that did the job.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 ~ Clint's POV:**

I wake strapped to a medical cot and my head is pounding.

_I will find you, Barton. I will kill you, that pretty wife of yours, and those little kids too. I will make you watch as I destroy them slowly, painfully…_

I clinch my hands into fists straining against the restraints and shake my head trying to flush Loki out of my head.

"Clint, you're going to be alright." Natasha's voice breaks through my evil thoughts towards Loki and sounds like an angel saving me yet again.

"You know that? Is that what you know? I got...I have to go in though. I have to flush him out." I say leaning my head back trying to fight the evil god whispering things in my ear. I know she'll understand what I have to do because we've both have had to flush out our minds from others and our past.

"We don't have that long, it's going to take time." Nat says standing to pour a glass of water beside me.

"I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" I mutter staring at the ceiling knowing she understands exactly what I mean.

"You know that I do." She answers sadly sitting by my legs.

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?" I ask lifting my head to look at her.

"Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard in the head." Nat answers with a smirk I recognize.

"Thanks." I say and watch as Natasha unfastens the restraints on my wrists. I swallow thinking of what Loki made me do. "Tasha, how many agents?"

Nat looks at me and shake her head. "Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."

"Loki, he got away?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?" Nat asks and stands looking out the small door window.

"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. He's going to make his play soon though. Today." I say sitting up taking a drink looking down having so many questions to ask her.

"We have to stop him." She says and nods to herself knowing that she is thinking of our kid's safety and everyone else's.

"Yeah? Who's we?" I look up at her thinking that there isn't many left after what I did.

"I don't know. Who's ever left." She turns around shrugging.

"Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose." I say bitterly and put the cup back on the table.

"Now you sound like you." Natasha smiles a bit and sits next to me on the cot.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?" I ask now worried that Loki actually did something about the threats he always whispered in my head.

"He didn't, I just..." She pauses and looks down with sad eyes.

"Natasha…" I say taking her hands giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out." She eventually says and looks up at me.

"Not this again, Tasha…" I sigh and lace our fingers gently. "I've told you over and over, you have wiped it out. You became an agent here and help people on our missions. You're a good person at heart and I'm not the only one who sees it. Our kids see it more than anyone. Wait! Our kids, Lucas and Aliyah! Where are they? Are they safe?"

Nat lets my hands go and takes my face in her hands. "Relax…they're fine. I called Barney the second after Coulson called me about you. You know he will keep them just as safe as we would."

I sigh in relief and lean my forehead on hers pulling her into my arms. "H-He threatened them over and over and I couldn't do anything to protect them."

"Shhhh…you did protect them, Clint. You and I both would have Loki's head on a platter before _anything_ could even happen to our babies. They mean the world to us and I know you would never let Loki near them, mind control or not." She says soothingly and runs her fingers through my hair hugging me and presses a kiss to my jaw.

I sigh and rest my head on her shoulder as her legs slip between mine like always when we sit together on the couch. I kiss her softly and cup her face looking in her eyes. "I'm sorry I left you."

Nat tears up and kisses me deeply before hitting the back of my head roughly. "Don't you dare scare me like that again! I'm not going to be a widow yet and I sure as hell am not raising our kids by myself!"

I chuckle softly and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I swear, no matter what I would've found my way back to you eventually."

"I know, my hawk…" She whispers and strokes my jaw gently. "We can't live without each other. We've learned that the hard way."

I kiss her forehead and hug her to my chest rubbing her back gently. "We sure have, baby. Too many times."

Nat nods, sits up wiping her tears and I can practically see her change into her code name again. We call this mission mode and often have to slip into it when thinking about the kids or something that make us vulnerable to enemies.

"Go get cleaned up." She orders sounding like the demanding partner and wife I know too well.

I nod and we both stand still clutching hands. I look at her and she wraps her arms around my middle breathing me in like she always does. I kiss the top of her head and hold her close to me.

"You won't let me call Barney, will you?" I ask and rub her back.

"No, it will get you out of focus and we can't afford that right now." She answers and looks at me as I frown. "As soon as this is all over we will got get them and take a nice long vacation."

"Sounds like a plan, Tash." I grin and kiss her head one last time before going to the adjoining bathroom.

I wash my hands and hear someone come in the medical room.

"Time to go." A male voice says and I frown unsure of who it is.

"Go where?" I hear Nat ask with confusion in her voice.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" The male says quickly. I grab a blue towel and step out seeing Captain Steve Rogers in all his red, white and blue glory.

"I can." I say wiping my hands dry and Rogers look at Nat for reassurance about me. Nat nods once and I smirk knowing she'd tell anyone to trust me just as I would her.

"You got a suit?" The Captain ask not questioning her judgment.

"Yeah." I answer with a nod and throw the towel down on the sink.

"Then suit up." Rogers orders sound like the man in charge and turns leaving.

* * *

_**Finally got this chapter written out from my head! Don't know how if I will write all the fighting or skip it and go into other stuff. Might be awhile before I update again! REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 ~ Nat's POV:**

I look at Clint as we sit with the rest of the team around a table in a shawarma joint that has seen much better days but the battle had its toll all over the city. I scoot forward a bit as Clint places his left leg along the back of my chair behind my butt and I raise a brow.

"I might have twisted it but I'm alright." He says answering my silent question. I roll my eyes and pick at my roast beef sandwich for a moment.

Clint leans back in his chair exhausted just as everyone else and then he starts to crack up a bit. I follow his gaze to Thor who is stuffing his face with his food and I start to laugh with him.

"I've never seen anyone eat that much in less than five minutes!" Clint laughs and everyone else joins in, even Thor begins to chuckle. "Well, except Lucas."

Everyone looks at him and I gasp quietly as my eyes meet Clint's.

"Lucas!" I cry out and cover my mouth as I look at Clint.

"Aliyah!" Clint says and we both stand quickly still staring at each other shocked.

"Our babies!" We both say and the rest of the team stares at us in shock.

"Babies?" Tony asks and looks at us.

"Stark, you got a phone?" Clint asks quickly and Tony nods pulling a touch screen phone out of his pocket. Clint grabs it and leads me over to the window with him as he dials a number. "Barney? Yeah, hey, bro. I'm fine. How are the kids? Oh good, it's late…No, don't wake them. We are going to call Fury now and get you all here to Stark Tower by morning. Yeah, pack your stuff. Alright, bye."

I look at him as he hangs up and starts dialing another number. "Are they okay? Where are they? I need my babies, Clint."

"Shhh…I know." He pulls me close and kisses my head gently as his other hand brings the phone to his ear. "Hill, I need a huge favor. No, I know I have no right to ask but it's for our kids. Yeah, I knew that would work. Send a Quinjet to the location I'm sending you. It'll be the kids and my brother and sister-in-law. Thanks, I owe you more than you know. Bye."

I sigh in relief and hug his middle gently trying to calm down. "Thanks, my hawk."

"You're welcome, beautiful." He says softly and kisses my forehead gently. He rubs my back gently and leads me back to the table. "Thanks, Stark."

I sit resting my elbows on the table rubbing my temples and sigh annoyed with myself that I forgot my own kids. I feel Clint's hand rest on my back and I turn my head to look at him.

"Okay, I think you two need to explain what's going on with you." Steve says and everyone else nods in agreement.

I look at Clint and he nods too. "If we are to be a part of a team with them then I think we should tell them, Nat."

"Alright." I sigh and sit back feeling every sore muscle in my body.

"Why don't we move this to tower? It'll be more comfortable and we can get cleaned up." Tony offers and we all nod.

Around an hour later the whole team is on their respective floors getting cleaned up or checked by Bruce for any major injuries. I step out of the bathroom to go to the closet to look through clothes that Stark had stocked in here in a matter of minutes thanks to Pepper Potts. I grab a pair of loose fitted pajama pants and one of Clint's old sweatshirts.

"Always have to wear my clothes to bed, don't you?" Clint's voice breaks my thoughts and I turn to see him leaning on the door jam in a pair of gym shorts.

I smile a bit as my eyes run over his body but my heart stops as I see his thinner frame and my heart breaks as I finally see the turmoil he's been through. I go over to him with tears in my eyes and I cup his face gently.

"What did he do to you, my hawk?" I whisper and look up at him sadly. "Tell me, please…"

"Hey, shhhh…" Clint pulls me into his arms and rubs my back. "I promise you that Loki did nothing to hurt me physically. He tortured me in my mind and I tried to fight therefore losing sleep and not eating properly. And before you say it, yes I know better but I will be fine soon, I promise."

I raise my head to look up at him and stand on my toes to kiss him softly. "Just swear you'll never leave me again."

"I swear, Nat." He says and kisses my forehead tenderly.

"Mrs. Barton?" JARVIS, Stark's artificially intelligent computer comes over the intercom.

"Yes, Jarvis?" I answer holding back my laughter at Clint's confusion.

"Mr. Stark request you and Mr. Barton to come to his level to tell about your family."

"Tell him we'll be there in a moment." I tell it and Clint looks at me confused.

"What was that?" He asks and goes to grab a t-shirt.

"It was Stark's artificial butler system, Jarvis. He's pretty awesome. I'll show you later." I nod and kiss his cheek as I go past him to get my wedding band on the bathroom counter.

"What can't that man invent?" Clint mutters as I take his hand to go to the elevator and it goes down three levels.

We enter a large living area where a few of the glass windows that line a wall are blown out from earlier today. Clint leads the way to a couch and we sit close together as everyone else settles around the room. I smile slightly at Pepper as her and Tony sit together in a chair together looking very cozy. I sigh knowing how she feels, she thought Tony would have never come back after flying into the portal but he fell out at the last second.

"Alright, so first things first…how long have the two spies been together?" Tony asks and looks at us.

"Married or together?" Clint grins and I lean my head on his shoulder gently thinking about all the years we've been together.

"Both and how you got together." Tony says and we look at each other.

"Partners for twelve years, romantically involved for nine and married for eight." I say and smile a bit thinking of the defining moments in our lives.

"And parents for four years, ten months and three days." Clint says and I look up at him surprised at the accuracy in that statement. "What? They are one of the three most important people in my life and mean more to me now than anything."

I smile and lean up to kiss his cheek gently as everyone looks at us a bit shocked. I look at each of them to determine how they feel about us. Tony looks shocked but strangely comforted now the Pepper is rested against his side. Steve looks happy that we are happy to but a bit awkward that Clint and I are cuddled up together. Bruce seems to be interested in all the facts we are willing to share but other than that relatively calm, as usual. Thor's expression is the most confusing to me, he looks happy but his eyes seem sad about something. I shake it off thinking it has to do with Loki.

"So, if I may?" Pepper pipes up looking at us and we nod wanting her to feel a part of our relationship too since she knows me or Natalie Rushman. "What are your kids like?"

"Just like Nat."

"Just like Clint." I say just as Clint speaks and we laugh. "Like me? No, they're like you."

"No way! Aliyah is just like you!" Clint grins and looks at me lacing our fingers together tightly.

"No, Lucas is just like you! He loves archery just like his daddy!" I smile and squeeze his hand gently. "Okay, we'll say that they are like us both but different."

Clint grins and leans down to kiss my head gently. "Do you have the pictures?"

"They won't be necessary, little bro." A new voice says and we jump up to see Barney, his wife Liz and the kids standing beside them.

"Mommy!" Lucas cries running to me and I kneel down to scoop him up in my arms trying to hold back my tears.

Clint steps around a chair and kneels down to be level with Aliyah who is standing behind Barney looking scared. "Aliyah, princess…come here."

Aliyah glances around her uncle's leg then pulls back and shakes her head. "No, you left."

I gasp hearing her and Lucas clings to me. "Aliyah Katherine-"

Clint holds up a hand stopping me and I come to stand behind him with Lucas. Clint sighs and rubs his face with his hands then looks at Aliyah again.

"Princess, I know I did but I'm back now and I never meant to leave you. I swear, I will never leave you or Lucas or mommy again. You mean the world to me." He says and his voice cracks revealing so many emotions from the past twenty four hours.

Aliyah looks at him with teary eyes and runs to him full force making him fall back onto his butt. I let my tears fall as I watch Clint cry as he holds her to his chest tightly. I forget everyone around us as I kneel down to them with Lucas and we all hug tightly to each other.

* * *

**Sorry, it took so long but I am proud of the ending! The next will be in Clint's POV so it'll be emotional!**


End file.
